


Day 2 你的人物对死亡和来世有怎样的信念

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 2 你的人物对死亡和来世有怎样的信念

Day 2 你的人物对死亡和来世有怎样的信念

Jim用余光观察着身旁的Spock，虽然他面色如常，维持着优雅的仪态，Jim能猜到其实他和自己一样紧张。嗯，或者说保持谨慎和庄重。

他们并肩站在Pike面前的情景总会让Jim想起在Nibiru星系执行任务后，和Spock一起在办公室挨训的画面。不过那时仍针锋相对的两人，绝不会想到面前的长官在未来会成为他们的证婚人。

从舰队退役后多年，这位前辈依然身姿挺拔，面容温和又透露着威严。

Pike致辞的话音已落，Jim与Spock共同转身，面对彼此。

“我S’Chn T’Gai Spock，接受你James Tiberius Kirk成为我的合法丈夫。我的挚友，兄弟，至爱，从今以后我将拥有你，尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。”

他直视着Spock的双眼，即将成为他丈夫的人用祷告般的语气念诵出这段誓词，那比对待任何工作报告都要认真的表情，反倒把他逗笑了。

他承认这段誓词的确不那么符合逻辑，如同Spock被告知需要在婚礼上宣读它时指出的。

死亡，于人类或瓦肯而言，都是一场他人无法参与的寂寞旅程。

迷失在宇宙中孤独死去，

坚守舰桥于火光中泯灭，

抑或是被亲朋环绕下消逝，

本质上并无区别。

对于被留下的人来说，死亡是失去，是别离，是最后一次告白。

但对于亡者而言又意味着什么？

人类的足迹已遍布宇宙四大象限，却依然无法参透死亡的秘密。

五年任务里进取号造访过众多星球，他们探求到各种生命的存在形式，也见证了无数生命的终结与重塑。

Malurian星系的原住民，一旦旧的身体衰竭，逝者便会从被称为“生命之海”的能量场中以幼年模样回归。

Gamma 4A星球上的部族，当心脏停止跳动，他们的精神将脱离肉体，与已故的先祖融为一体，徜徉天地间。

至于更高等级的种族，他们已到达了人类无法理解的境界，死亡不过是他们穿梭不同位面的手段，或者一种可被选择的存在形式。

“新人可以亲吻彼此了。”

观礼的人群爆发出热烈的欢呼声。

嘴唇贴合的瞬间，Kirk用力回握住爱人的双手。

当无可避免的死亡迫近时，他会温柔地安抚爱人，不必感到悲伤，亦不必为他悲伤。

直觉告诉他——他的直觉一向很准，即便死亡亦无法将他们分开。

他们将回归星辰，经历短暂的分离，然后如同积聚的雨云，终有一日，降临人间重逢。


End file.
